Rise of the Malestrom
by Demon Bro the 14th
Summary: After surviving the Kyuubi attack Kushina moves back to the hidden Whirlpool village with her newborn son Naruto taking up her mantel as queen with Naruto as prince. Watch as a legend is born from the raging storm the is Naruto. Smart, quite, Simi-Genius Naruto. NarutoXOc, Good Kyuubi later. Rated M just to be safe.


Ok so before we get into the story I would like to apologize for me my grammar I am looking for a beta. Second I would like to ask for your reviews because I really need your input on what you think of the story and what you think I should do with it, because my last two attempts at a story tuned out with me rushing everything and ruining them

I don't own Naruto

"Again." Came the order from an intense and serious individual.

" Hia, Ji-sama." Came the tired response of a young child as he went through his nin/taijutsu kata for what felt like the one hundredth time that day, though that feeling could probably be explained by that fact that it was his one hundredth doing it that day. From dusk till noon the young child had been doing this kata for the past year and now that that he was finally turning five all that practice was going to pay off.

As the child finished his kata once more he heard the voice of his teacher speak once again.

"So young dragon you know what today is are you excited?" Came the aged voice of his grandfather, as he looked over his grandson in pride the boy had come far in just one year.

Huf huf huf"Are you..huf..huf..kidding me..huf...today is the day how can I not be." Came the clam voice of the painting child despite his tiredness and young age he held an impressive level of calm and level headedness for a child. The boys physical features also seemed out of the ordinary, as he was an inch and one half shorter than most boys his age despite this though he was already beginning to burn off his baby fat due to his constant everyday work out with his grandfather, not only that but his eyes were a piercing electric blue and his long hair being an even mixture of blonde and red was tied down at the base of his neck and went into a tight ponytail that fell the middle of his back finally with three birthmarks on each of cheeks that used to resemble whisker marks have began to darken and resemble tiger stripes.

"Alright then I will meet you at the palace go see your mother she has a gift for you." Said the aged man. "Hia Ji-sama see you later today then." The boy responded before taking a deep breath and then he turned to the direction of where he knew the palace was and closed his eyes and in a red flash he disappeared. Leaving the old teacher to stare at the spot where he just was and think.

" _You have come far in the short year i have been training you my grandson, but no amount of_ training _can prepare anyone for what is about to happen I just hope you come out alive."_ The old man though as he began walking in the opposite direction of the palace intent on getting his little dragon his claws.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx The Royal Palace xxxxxxxxxx**

The child appeared inside his room intent getting a shower, and the going to see his mother to ask her some questions before the day's events began. He looked out of the window of his large room and realized he had three hours before he had to be ready plenty of time for nice showers and the ask his mother those questions.

After taking his shower the young child made his way to his large walk in closet and sighed.

"Great they put even more clothes in here, when are they going to learn I don't like all these cloths they better not have thrown out the ones I usually wear." After a good half hour the boy finally found what he was looking for and put it on. It wasn't anything really special just a Black shirt with a one long sleeve and black cargo pants tucked into black ninja boots. With that he made his way to his mother who he knew would be in the royal office doing paperwork

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRoyal Officexxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For the first time in her life Kushina Namikaze was nervous not because of the pile of paperwork on her desk and her lack of time to do it but because of the fact today was the day for her son. She couldn't believe it, she wasn't nervous at her wedding, or even when she was giving birth to him but today on the most important day of her son's life and she nervous and she didn't like it.

"Kara-san may I come in." Came the voice of her son.

"Of course little dragon what can I do for you." She asked hiding her nervousness.

" I was wondering what exactly is going to happen today, I know you're not supposed to tell me till an hour before the ceremony but you know how I am." The boy asked.

" Hmm I guess so I am so nervous right now I really need to tell you. Well first of all you know how everyone has always called you little dragon right." After receiving a nod she continued.

"Well for us Uzumaki of the royal family the first born male isn't named at birth instead they are named on their fifth birthday when they go through the kata they learn after their fourth birthday. The truth is that kata is really an ancient summoning kata that summons not only your spirit animal but your natural element with it, and from that I will give you a name that aligns with your element." She explained.

"I see so that's why Ji-sama name is Ryu after the fire bird Ryujin right?" He asks to which his mother nodded in affirmation. Seeing as though it was almost time for the ceremony Kushina decided she may as well give him his present. "Hear my little dragon i want you have this but don't unseal until after the ceremony ok." Kushina said handing the small boy a scroll which nodded and tucked away into one of his many pockets.

"Now let's head down the outdoor practice field it's almost time for the ceremony." Kushina said as she stood up and followed her son to the field.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Field xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the Field was a the gathering of the entirety of the royal palace from the servants and their

children to the high ranking ninja and queen Kushina and her father Ryu.

Though they were all only there to witness the ceremony the five Demons of Uzu were the ones

who controlled the ceremony as it has been since the beginning of the Uzumaki. The five Demons

were a group ninja who were tasked with guarding Uzu since the days of old each generation is

hand picked from the last and each embodies a one of the five elements.

For fire there was Ray Dragnot an overall average man who if anything was a little tall, we was

in his early thirties but didn't look a day past twenty, he had red borderline orange hair that made

it look like it was an ok fire, and coal black eyes the only visible clothes he had on was a black

full body robe that had the kanji for fire Demon in white on the back and black ninja boots, he

nickname was The Burner due to his hot headed and short tempered personality, they say that

when angered his body's own core temperature rises to the heat of lave and his very touch can

ignite the very air itself. Suffice to say he prefers to work alone due the potential collateral

damage to any team he might be with.

Beside him was a short woman by the name Hana Yuki a descent of the Yuki but unlike most

from her family she was not able to use the Ice-style, instead she had a water affinity said to

rival is not out do that of the the second hokage Tobirama Senju, with ice blue hair and dark

blue eyes to match despite her usually calm demeanor it is know world wide that this woman

has no qualms with drowning with your own bodily fluids. She wore a blue robe with the kanji for

Mermaids Death in white.

Next was another woman but the name of Celestia with no last this woman is known for her

stoic and emotionless attitude , unlike her fellow female she was quite tall, had bright blonde

hair that mirrored the sun that was tied up into bun, also unlike the other five demons she was not

known for her battle prowess but for her strategic mind, she was the one who came up with the

initial counter attack for when the hidden stone, lighting, and mist countries attacked, and got

the moniker Death Maker due to her plan wiping out two fifths of the entire attacking opposition.

Though that is not too say she was not strong her element being lighting she chose to end her

battles as fast and efficiently as possible she never wasted a move and never picked a fight she

knew she couldn't win but again suffice to say nothing short of a squad of elite ANBU could

even cause her to break a sweat. She wore a burnt yellow robe with the kanji for death maker in

black.

Next was Jin Lee a mountain of a man standing at seven feet tall with muscles to match,the

man's element was earth, Behemoth the earth mover was what he was known as for his

strength which was said to rival Tsunade's and his impenetrable defense. He orchestrated Uzus

defense in the War and kept its inner wall impenetrable. Like their others he wore a black robe

with the kanji for Behemoth in brown.

The last, but certainly not the least was Shun the leader of the five demons and most powerful his

element being wind he along with Ray were the first responders to all attacks against the

whirlpool village, Shun like Celestia was known for his efficiency and stoic personality on the battlefield but her did know how to relax with friends, he was known as Shun no Kazuki the wind demon.

Unlike the other 4 he wore a white robe with the kanji for Wind Demon in black on it.

Stepping out of the line of his fellow demons Shun spoke with a chakra enhanced voice. **"Young**

 **prince as you know my name is Shun I am the 13th generation leader of the five saints**

 **that have always protected our great nation, along with this responsibility and advising**

 **your mother the queen it it also my responsibility to make or break you. As you have**

 **undoubtedly come to realize you have yet to receive a name and today you either receive**

 **it or you remain nameless for the rest of your life. As the prince of Uzu you were trained**

 **since you could walk and recently you have been learning a kata, what you don't or more**

 **specifically shouldn't know is that this kata is a summoning and a revealing it will not on**

 **summon your spirit animal but it reveal which element you are aligned with a and you**

 **will then train under whichever saint controls that element, if you fail to do the kata**

 **correctly you will not only fail to receive you animal and affinity but I will have no choice**

 **but to revoke your status and banish you from Uzu. Now let not be said that we are not**

 **fair, right now you have a choice whether the accepted these risk and perform the kata or**

 **you could not perform the kata but you would never be allowed to become a worrier and**

 **will remain nameless.**

After Shun finally finished his speech the young prince was left speechless how could they expect him a five year old to make a decision that would affect his entire life so he did what any five year old would and looked to his mother only to find her sitting on her throne with a wide grin of confidence on her face she didn't seem worried at all she didn't even bother making eye

contact with him but he knew that she knew he was looking at her. _"Well if mother seems as confident as ever and besides I may not have know it, but this what all that training I have been doing up until now has been for I won't make all that time Ji-Sama put in for me go to waste."_ The young Uzumaki thought. "I'll do it." He said.

Shun nodded."Alright then my prince you may begin.

Alright guys I am trying my hand at another story hopefully I won't mess this one up to bad, reviews would be much appreciated.

PS: Sorry about that cliffhanger


End file.
